


Terrible Fanfiction

by TeamMagma



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Ana Amari is a Little Shit, Bad on purpose, Chatlogs, Chatting & Messaging, F/F, F/M, Fanfiction, Fanfiction of Fanfiction, Genji Shimada writes fanfiction, Hanzo Shimada is a Little Shit, Implied Sexual Content, Jesse McCree writes fanfiction, M/M, Meta, Reaper | Gabriel Reyes writes fanfiction, Reinhardt Wilhelm writes fanfiction, Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison writes fanfiction, Sombra | Olivia Colomar is a Little Shit, Widowmaker | Amélie Lacroix writes fanfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:27:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29568900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeamMagma/pseuds/TeamMagma
Summary: Nothing weird here, we're just exposing Genji's secret fanfiction writing career, and, apparently, someone else's!
Relationships: Elizabeth Caledonia Ashe/Widowmaker | Amélie Lacroix, Genji Shimada/Angela "Mercy" Ziegler, Genji Shimada/Tekhartha Zenyatta, Gérard Lacroix/Soldier 76 | Jack Morrison, Jesse McCree/Hanzo Shimada
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Terrible Fanfiction

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of a larger chatfic that most likely will not be published, but the username key is as follows, in order of appearance
> 
> healz - Mercy  
> Genji - Genji  
> hanhan - Hanzo  
> puta - Sombra  
> ugly - Fareeha  
> 69 - Soldier: 76  
> zen - Zenyatta  
> 🐸 - Lúcio  
> pimk - D.Va  
> Jess - McCree  
> wiidoo - Widowmaker  
> freezy breezy - Mei  
> gram gram - Ana  
> lennyface - Tracer  
> jamie - Junkrat  
> lizzy - Ashe  
> skeletor wannabe - Reaper  
> meme grandpa - Reinhardt  
> briggy - Brigitte  
> turretfucker - Torbjörn

[healz] don't be a bitch Genji

[Genji] I'm not :(

[hanhan] that's not what you said in "The Angel and the Oni, Chapter 6: Death Returns"

[healz] I'm sorry, in what

[puta] yeah he writes fanfiction and H has all of his drafts + his accounts

[Genji] I don't

[puta] yeah ok Xx_ChaosNinja_xX

[hanhan] "Angela caressed her patient's thigh lovingly, gazing deep into his visor, trying to make out his expression. 

"We can never be together, it's against your medical code!" Genji exclaimed, pushing her away. Angela simply crept closer once more."

[hanhan] need I go on

[Genji] PLEASE DO NOT

[healz] WTF

[ugly] I'm going to start crying

[69] what did I just read

[Genji] HANZO PLEASE 

[puta] ah, my personal favourite is "Robotic Hearts and Metal Hearses"

[healz] please tell me it's about someone else

[puta] no worries, here's an excerpt from "Chapter 5 - The Ninja's Revenge"

[puta] "My student," Zenyatta's metal hand lingered a bit too long on his colleagues cheek. "This can never be, I have devoted myself to my religion." 

"I know, master." The ninja let out a soft whisper, tears streaming down his cheeks. "But, there is one way that we can."

"What are you saying, Genji?" Zenyatta asked, taken aback. Genji pulled away, stepping away from the shrine and pulling a sword from it's sheath.

"I must do what has to be done." Genji replied. "For us." 

Then he slipped into the night, leaving Zenyatta alone on his prayer mat, in awe.

[zen] Genji do you have something to tell us

[Genji] absolutely not

[🐸] This is beautiful actually..

[pimk] genji friendfiction poet

[Jess] See now I'm interested

[hanhan] i will send you the full draft

[Genji] DO NOT

[wiidoo] May I share one of my personal favourites?

[Genji] NO

[puta] do it

[freezy breezy] i am interested and yet scared

[wiidoo] This is from "Kingdom at War", Chapter 12: "Regards"

[wiidoo] "Sir, please, I need the help." The young man requested. The knight did not acknowledge his request. "It is in the matter of the prince of Abin!"

"What do you care of the prince of Abin?" The knight questioned, turning to him. The shorter of the two looked up, meeting the knight's solid gaze. 

"Because." The boy reached up to remove his helmet. "I am the prince of Abin."

All of the surrounding guards turned to face him in awe. The princess of Midori lept from her carriage and fell into the prince's arms with glee. The prince turned to the knight.

"I am here for peace, not war." He asserted. The knight narrowed his eyes, reaching for his sword. "The king of Abin has agreed to sign a peace treaty, if your Queen will allow it."

"The king will not be hearing from the likes of you." A man, dressed in a red cloak, descended from the grand staircase. The prince turned to acknowledge him, before his chest was met with a sharp sword, which pierced straight through it. The prince fell to the ground, and the princess kneeled beside him, in despair. 

"Who do you think you are?" Asked the princess, terrified for her life as she stared back at the cloaked man. The man slowly slid off his cloak to reveal the prince of Lequing. 

"The Reaper sends his regards."

[pimk] I'm invested

[🐸] i need the link

[hanhan] I don't believe I've read that one

[Jess] the fuck did I just read

[puta] ohh yeah, the one where I'm a hot sorceress

[Genji] I'm 99% sure I wrote you as "the princess, cursed forever by the great witch to live her life outcast from society, as the ugliest woman to ever roam the earth"

[puta] no, i clearly remember hot sorceress

[wiidoo] rewrite

[zen] may we have a synopsis, miss Lacroix?

[wiidoo] essentially, Genji is the prince of his land, and after the death of his father, Hanzo is the king, right? And Ana is the queen of another land, and Angela is the princess of that land, and then Gabe is the king of another, and he's known as the Reaper, because it's Gabe. And Jesse is a merciless assassin prince, who is on a soul searching journey to find his lost little sister who is cursed to a live of despair and ugliness by Ana the witch queen as a punishment for Jack and Gabe having an affair, because Jack is like, her lead guard? Anyways, it's about Genji searching for a way to make his secret relationship with Angela less illegal by uniting their kingdoms, so that they can also take down Gabe's kingdom, but Jesse kills him, and then Angela makes a deal with Sombra, cursed outcast princess, to bring him back to life in exchange for her lifting the curse on Sombra, so they do it, and sombra goes back to her kingdom and convinces gabe to end the war

[Genji] don't forget where Jesse murders hanzo bc he thinks Genji is dead and that the only way to win the war is to kill the royal family of that kingdom and Hanzo is just dead the rest of the story

[hanhan] my favourite part

[Jess] Han we've talked about this

[hanhan]  **my favourite part**

[gram gram] ok link

[wiidoo] I'll dm you the reposted version that Genji can't take down

[Genji] WTF

[pimk] mee too pls

[🐸] Me too!

[puta] H which one is your favourite

[Genji] Yeah, Hanzo, which of my fanfictions is your favourite?

[hanhan] honestly, I'd have to say "Bullet to the Heart"

[Genji] Actually I don't blame you for that it's my favourite too

[puta] oh which one is that

[hanhan] the one where Genji throws me off a bridge

[healz] wtf??

[lennyface] Gabe stopped beating me up, we're taking off as soon as Moira and Baptiste get on the fucking orca

[Genji] hold on I actually like that one I'll give you a good excerpt

[lennyface] oh wait am I interrupting

[puta] no we're listening to Genji's fanfiction

[Genji] "A fall from this height would be fatal, brother!" Genji pleaded. "There must be another way!"

With bullets being shot at them from every direction, they had little time to think. Hanzo simply grabbed his brother by the arm and stood so that when they fell, he would take the blunt of the impact.

"The fall will only need to kill one of us, brother." Hanzo smiled sadly and pulled him into a hug. As the soldiers neared them, Genji flung them from the ledge with tears in his eyes.

"Say hello to mother for me." Genji whispered.

[🐸] Deep

[pimk] OW

[puta] OUCH MY HEART I REMEMBER THAT FIC

[hanhan] that's not the part I would have picked but it was fine ig

[Genji] what part would you have picked

[jamie] DON'T MAKE ME CRY ANY MORE :'(

[hanhan] Agent Lacroix took a look at her friends. "Go, I have this." She nodded. 

"If you say, I do to." Agent Ashe grabbed her shoulder. Both smiled at each other, and as the rest of their friends turned their backs to run, the two raised their rifles and ran into the fight, hand in hand, tearing through talon operatives like it were taking down party decorations. 

The group didn't bother looking back, they were assured that they weren't being followed by the sounds of bullets ringing out and clogging their senses with the scent of blood and the feeling of unease.

"You get out safe, Genji and I will handle the rest of them." Hanzo nodded. Angela and Lena looked between each other, and then at the two ninjas. Genji nodded and he and his brother sprinted away. Angela stared longingly after Genji, but Lena, smarter on her feet, pulled her along in the direction of the escape route. 

"We can't just leave them!" Angela cried. "There are too many of them for just the two to handle."

"Genji is the smartest man I know." Lena assured. "He'll think of something." 

[hanhan] my favourite part is where Genji thinks Lena will compliment his brain

[lennyface] Genji ily but you're an idiot 

[Genji] :(

[lizzy] we're ignoring the part where I'm gay for Amé

[wiidoo] I've never read this one, but it,, is disturbing.

[healz] I don't act like that

[wiidoo] yes we're ignoring the part where we're gay

[skeletor wannabe] this is terrible

[gram gram] you can't talk, or I'll bring up you and Rein's collab fics

[meme grandpa] ah yes, the golden age!

[wiidoo] if those are what I think they are please do not

[Genji] no, enough embarrassing me, time to embarrass Gabe, send it grandma

[gram gram] "24, you reckless bastard!" Morrison shouted into the night. "You crazy bitch!"

"Morrison, will you shut up for five fucking seconds?" Gerard huffed, kicking another Talon operative off of the roof. 

"Fuck it!" Ana tossed her sniper rifle to Gerard, who barely caught it, and running full speed to the edge of the roof, and jumping off, while screaming "LEEROY JENKINS!" 

"THE DOOR WILL NOT HOLD MUCH LONGER MY FRIENDS!" Reinhardt called, guarding the door to the roof with his giant, buff arms, before finally a heavy assault agent busted the door down. Reinhardt tried to hold him back with his big, buff arms, but he was quickly tossed to the side like a bundle of silly string, as the heavy tore through a sea of his dead teammates, training his eyes on Gabriel.

"Morrison! Look out!" Cried Gerard. Jack couldnt turn fast enough before his body was impaled by the sharp knife of a talon assassin. The assassin then sped off towards Gabriel, who was now fighting back to back with Reinhardt. Gerard sped toward Jack and cradled him in his arms.

"Gerard.." Jack brought his hand up to touch Gerard's face. 

"No, save your strength, I'm calling in backup." Gerard pleaded, trying to restore signal on his busted communicator. 

"Gerard, it's over for me." Jack coughed, and red spattered across Gerards beautiful, pale face. "I need to tell you something."

"No, Morrison, you're going to survive, I promise—" Gerard was cut off.

"Listen to me for once in your stubborn french life!" Jack argued. "I love you, Gerard."

"Jack, you're delusional—" Jack cut him off once again.

"Gerard, I love you, I have loved you for a very long time." Jack repeated. "And your wife is ugly and doesn't deserve you."

"I know, Jack, I know she's ugly." Gerard replied, touching Jack's face tenderly. "Stay with me, Jack, please."

"It's going to be okay, Gerard." Jack smiled weakly, and pressed his face into Gerard's bodyarmor. "I love you."

As Jack's blood pumped harshly in his ears, and the blood from his wound quickly drenched Gerard in blood, Jack drifted out of the world of the living, and just barely caught a coarse whisper of reciprocation.

[69] why did you bring this back

[wiidoo] funny how the tables turn

[Genji] this is better than anything I've ever written

[briggy] I did not need to hear about Reinhardts arms I absolutely did not

[skeletor wannabe] I didn't write it, Reinhardt did, he likes his arms.

[meme grandpa] I like my arms

[gram gram] he likes his arms

[hanhan] I do not know who Gerard is but I would like to read more

[gram gram] Rein's un is stop_hammertime, and Gabe's is XxX_DEATH_XxX

[Jess] can I say it

[skeletor wannabe] no

[Jess] edgy

[puta] if you had a wattpad account I'd leak it but I can't find anything

[Jess] because I'm not weird

[Genji] incorrect try again

[Jess] I don't write fanfictions about my friends

[Genji] there you go

[gram gram] Amé how do you feel about Jack and your husband being gay in that fic

[wiidoo] what makes you think it was just in the fic?

[69] Lacroix, please don't encourage them

[skeletor wannabe] we all knew jack

[skeletor wannabe] we all knew

[69] I didn't have a crush on Gerard!

[wiidoo] are you sure about that?

[gram gram] 

[69] ana for the love of gerard will you stop using that meme!

[69] god*

[wiidoo] GERARD

[puta] GERARD

[meme grandpa] GERARD

[69] IT WAS AUTOCORRECT I MEANT GOD

[skeletor wannabe] you meant gerard.

[69] I DID NOT

[gram gram] idk it's pretty hard to mess up god and gerard

[Genji] you meant to type Gerard

[pimk] cant believe my dad had an affair w gerard lacrocs

[wiidoo] lacroix

[pimk] lacrocs

[69] that's not even how you pronounce it, it's (luck-roy)

[wiidoo] gay

[skeletor wannabe] gay

[gram gram] gay

[69] I'M NOT FUCKING GAY FOR GERARD LACROIX

[gram gram] Then, underneath the fireworks, Jack felt Gerard's body fall against his shoulder. He looked around, finding no-one, and decided he would let himself enjoy it.

Gerard hummed softly as Jack ran his hands through his beautiful, french idiot hair. Jack hated him so much, he kind of wanted to stab him, the stupid attractive french bastard. He also wanted to kiss him. Underneath the beautiful glow of the moon and the campfire, his stupid french face was absolutely gorgeous.

[gram gram] don't make me copy the smut part

[skeletor wannabe] THE SMUT PART???

[wiiboo] send send

[69] I didn't write that, for the record

[69] also, there are children in the chat

[gram gram] you're lucky, Jack, I totally would have

[meme grandpa] "Gerard's stupid pretty french hot ass" -Jack "usapride2022" Morrison

[pimk] erase my eyes pls

[briggy] mine too honestly

[Genji] send more

[hanhan] I don't want to read about Morrison being gay

[Jess] hon, nobody wants to read about Morrison being gay

[gram gram] ok how about we delve into Jesse's ao3 account

[puta] AO3?? WTF I LOOKED

[Jess] idk what you're talking about ana

[Genji] YOU SAID YOU DIDN'T WRITE FANFICTION

[puta] nvm found it

[Jess] it's  _ old _

[puta] "last updated February 16th 2076" ok Jessito

[Jess] I'll send you Amélie's secret fanfiction.net account if you don't look at any of that

[wiidoo]  _ how did you find out about that _

[Jess] I have my ways

[Jess] her name is Elizabeth and she's my cool lesbian friend

[lizzy] sorry Amé

[puta] HOW DID I NOT KNOW ABOUT THESE THINGS???

[wiidoo] Liz I thought we had something

[lizzy] I'm sorry he had cheesecake

[wiidoo] forgiven I would have done it too

[gram gram] that was fast

[gram gram] Jesse send

[Jess] dmed you and olivia

[puta] stop calling me olivia you dick

[Jess] no

[gram gram] oh

[gram gram] wait why do YOU write about Gerard and Jack??

[wiidoo] I have my secrets

[69] REALLY? REALLY?

[puta] why is this one just a bunch of different french curse words strung together

[wiidoo] I have my secrets

[gram gram] "Jack looked into Gerard's beautiful eyes, and he knew he had to kill his wife, so that he could have him all to himself." 

[gram gram] Amé are you ok

[wiidoo] not at all, no

[puta] I found another one of dad's fics why is it about murdering Torbjörn and eating him

[turretfucker] REYES?

[skeletor wannabe] it's a zombie apocalypse fic

[puta] that explains nothing

[puta] why did you eat the dwarf

[turretfucker] I AM NOT A DWARF DAMMIT

[briggy] this is hell

[hanhan] I'd think the optimal person to eat would be Reinhardt, after all, he's got enough meat on his bones to feed a family of 12.

[Jess] jesus fucking christ

[meme grandpa] oh

[pimk] LMAOO

[lizzy] han are you going to eat reinhardt

[hanhan] depends

[meme grandpa] OH

[69] jesus fuck you're all terrible


End file.
